Gro Wiki
Welcome to the ! Gro is a secretly distributed game created by Akiraptor/Okabot. Created in the Arcas universe (somewhat similar to their other secret games), Gro is a unique game that features the player; and how the player adapts to the environment given the travel and behavioral patterns of the player in question throughout the story. Character creation and selection also involves a difficulty typing, the difficulty is not heavily implied here, however stating your creature is 'Nocturnal' will increase the difficulty level as well as choosing the 'Wyrm' race due to its racial disability. The game type will also change if the player answers 'yes' to any of the following beginning questions: (Game changes marked by bold) # Do you need to rest often? Enables survival element: sleep deprivation, character will have some survival game aspects turned on. # Are you hungry often? Enables survival element: hunger + thirst, character will have survival game aspects turned on. # Do you prefer a more dangerous environment? The environment becomes more dangerous, more carnivores, more poisonous food and dangerous biomes. Simply answering 'No' to any of these questions removes the survival aspects of the game that may prove to be tedious to some players who just wish to have a relaxing experience. There are few predators in the starting phase of the game, so the player can quickly learn the core concept of the game and learn what they need to continue. Please note that the 'dangerous environment' may change the map if you are used to playing on a normal difficulty. Akiraptor has stated that when designing the map every part is hand crafted so there is no random generation, therefore the 'dangerous environment' map is also designed with the idea in mind to make things significantly harder. Aki has stated to only try the harder difficulty once players are used to the normal difficulty and game play loop so they can better familiarize themselves with the controls, and world. The player can choose between three major races in the game, however these races can mutate into other sub-variants of those species throughout the game. These races have unique advantages and disadvantages over the other. We currently believe each race has 3 variants of each other. (This is including its base form) however we could be wrong, as we have yet to fully explore the game. It is currently unknown how to gain a copy of Gro, however currently its through trading with other players who currently own the game thanks to the secret distribution. This game is a physical copy, and we would not recommend downloading anything from any source as this is most likely fake or a virus. Please do not download anything online unless it is from a reliable source, Akiraptor seemed to show interest in putting the game up on steam prior to distribution however no definite decision has been made yet. If you do find someone willing to trade, ensure the physical copy has an Okabot decal on the game disc itself. If there is no decal it is fake, if you wish to verify if a picture or game has an Okabot decal, send your suspicious picture to us and we will verify it for you. Important articles File:Placeholder | The Player |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | Arcas World |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | Consumables and Effects |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | Dangers |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | Abilities and Mutations |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | Secrets |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse